


Twisted Fates

by Shadowmaster68



Category: Halo, RWBY
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Like whoah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly would the UNSC do if they lost a very prominent Spartan along with Four AI that are all very special? They send the best of course, even if their best insists this is their last mission that they will only do for the money they need for an operation for a very special someone to them. But will the UNSC really hold up on their end of the deal if it means losing their best soldier…or is something more going on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna thank ChaosLink for proof reading this. I'm not listing him as a coauthor on this because aside from proofreading and offering advice from time to time, this is going to be a totally me thing.
> 
> If you have anything you want to say, recommend, point out, whatever feel free to do so in the comment section and I'll reply to you as soon as I see it.

I'd never worked well with others. I had been raised from a young age to become a Spartan, so when it comes to working with other people, I don't do very well. I never had any trouble with someone if they were my superior, such as my father, Commander Palmer, or Captain Laskey, I never had trouble working with them in the field, ever. AI, never bothered me either, I could talk and work with AI until one of us went into Rampancy. So it always surprised everyone when my teams always ended up on top.

In the war games we practiced, I was one of the top ranked Spartans. In team activities, even if my team was communicating and working together, I wouldn't, but that never slowed me or my team down. During the war games I had earned the nickname of Blue Lightning, mostly because I was one of the fastest out of any of the others, though my top speeds never matched or even got close to Spartan II Kelly-087. It was also supposed to be because I stuck almost entirely to fighting up close, either in actual CQC, or just using a close range weapon, such as a shotgun, or energy sword.

I suppose it didn't help that I was different than the rest of the Spartan IVs around, me. I had never spent any time as an ODST, or anything even remotely similar, I had simply dove straight into being a Spartan. Granted, my grandfather being Franklin Mendez helps just slightly I'm sure. He had influenced my entire life if I were honest, even my name. My name was Leonidas Gallus Mendez. Despite him constantly telling people he had disliked the way the Spartan II's had been trained, that was exactly how he had trained and raised me.

Then, when we had reached Requiem I was assigned to a fireteam of…just me. To make up for the lack of other team members I was given AI, four to be exact. My armor had been upgraded to hold all of the AI given to me, but it had an odd effect on it. It lost it's normal blue color and took the four colors of the AI instead. Despite warnings I was given, I went into missions with all four at once, and developed relations with all of them. There was Ruby, the leader of the team, leader of me as well, Weiss, the head communicator and in charge of navigation, Blake, in charge of stealth, covert missions, and light weaponry, and lastly, there's Yang, in charge of heavy weaponry, head on assaults, and explosives. Granted all of that was just there base programming, each of them were capable of a whole lot more, and frequently did expand beyond that, especially after the event.

But that's a bit ahead of where I want to start. I think the mission before the event would be the best place. "What? They're awake now? Alright folks I gotta go, but before I do I'll set that mission on the viewer so you can see while I go speak with my guests. Talk to you later, Leonidas signing off."

***

"I won't suffer, be broken  
Get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing or give up what I  
Started and stopped, it from end to beginning"

30 Seconds to Mars- Attack


	2. Such an Impossible Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this. You wish to say anything, you should hopefully know the drill by now.

"Pick anything up yet Weiss?" I asked as I quietly moved further along the cliff path.

"Nothing yet," she said, "I've been listening to the Covenant Battlenet for a while now, and while they've remarked about a few other Fireteams, nothing near us just yet."

"Anything reacting odd Blake?"

"Everything seems to be fine,"

"Not as fine as you are my lady," Yang said.

"Yang, now is neither the time, nor the place." Blake said, though I could hear the smile in her voice.

"If not here, then where. And if not now, then when," Yang quoted.

Everyone groaned and Ruby said, "My dearest sister Yang, if you start throwing quotes around like you did last mission I will mute you."

I heard Yang gasp and say, "I have been wounded. My friends, girlfriend, and sister all dislike my quotes."

I sighed and laid myself down on the cliff overlooking the valley bellow. I pulled the sniper rifle off my my back and placed the shotgun I had been carrying there in it's stead. I fiddled with the scope and got some advice from Blake and Ruby on how to properly adjust it. When it was finally set up for my necessities, I sighed again.

"Why so glum chum?" Yang asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You know I hate these sorts of missions."

"At least we'll be able to hitch a ride with commander Palmer," Weiss said.

"Yeah well, the chances of me even being needed for this sort of mission is low to none," I said.

"Approximately you have a twelve percent chance of needing to take Doctor Halsey out, assuming the commander doesn't end up in a firefight," Blake said.

"Besides," Ruby added, "You're just being a grump because you weren't the one who went after her first."

"Spartans don't get grumpy," I replied.

Suddenly my armor shifted color to a brilliant white and I heard the commander over the comm, "Shortsword I've got a problem. The Didact's Hand and the doctor escaped and are headed your way. Your primary target is the egghead. The Hand is secondary if you get the shot, but you make as sure as hell that you get her. Understood!"

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" I said and moved my self and the rifle to face the exit they would be leaving.

My armor flashed back to black and Blake said, "The covenant are all heading for phantoms. One is remaining for our targets." I glanced out of the scope and could see it very clearly. I forced my eyes back to the scope, just in time to see the targets burst out onto the Forerunner platform.

I moved it to her head and adjusted for her carriers speed. I fired right as the Elite turned around, and of course the thing had damn overshields. The round bounced practically harmless off of it and before I had a chance to fire another shot I was under fire myself.

"Shit! Weiss, alert the commander there's been a complication. Ruby, Yang, I'm going to be sticking my head over in a couple of seconds for approximately ten seconds, do the both of you think you can give me high priority targets in that allowed time?" I said quickly.

"Are you kidding…" Ruby started.

"…we work best under pressure," Yang finished.

I allowed myself to grin and said, "I know you do." I then stood up in a crouch and moved to the edge of the cliff, just in time to see the targets get away into a phantom. "Son of a bitch!" I shouted and smacked the cliff with my hand.

I ducked back down right as the Covenants began firing on my position again. "Did you get what we needed?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," Weiss said before either could respond.

"Why?" I asked.

"The commander has ordered us to get back on our pelican and headed straight to Infinity," Weiss said.

"Leo, we've got Banshees headed our way," Blake warned.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I took off back down the path. "Ruby I'm going to need some extra speed, Now!" As the Banshees shot over the cliff face and began firing at me.

"You ask and I shall deliver," she said calmly as my armor changed to a crimson color, and I began tearing down the path, leaving the Banshees literally in the dust.

"Why does Ruby get to quote stuff," Yang complained.

"NOT NOW YANG!" We all shouted as two Ghosts began boosting up the path in an attempt to smash into me. To compensate for the boosted movement speed I had lower shields, so if one of those even skimmed me, I would be dead almost instantly.

I leaped as high as I could and sailed over top of the oncoming death machines. I landed heavily and what little shields I had flashed a quick warning but I gave them no mind.

I took off again and as I reached the bottom of path I saw where I had placed my pelican. Palmer would've been hitching a ride with me, had the mission been a success. I climbed into the passenger bay, with my shotgun ready, "It's clear," Blake told me.

I placed the weapon back on my back and climbed into the pilot seat. I placed my hand on the console and heard Weiss say, "I'm in."

"Get us out of here, Now!" I shouted as I saw a pair of Hunters climb over a hill in front of me. The Pelican began it's ascent, right as the pair began firing on us. "Can this go any faster?"

"I'm working on it!" We shot forward, smashing both of the Hunters, and took off at top speed to Infinity.

"Well…that was a thing," Yang said.

"Yeah, a bad one," Ruby said.

***

A new Day is coming, and I am Finally Free  
Run away, run away  
I'll Attack

30 Seconds to Mars: Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did all of you folks think? Umm, I think it went pretty well personally, but I'm the author so my opinion doesn't count hahaha.
> 
> I probably need to stop working on so many projects at once, cause it gets frustrating trying balance everything all at once. Curse my stubborness!
> 
> Um…I'm working on Team WOLF, the next chapter will probably be posted in like, the next half hour or so, I'm playing Destiny at the same time, so…idk.


	3. The Great Escape with Lots of Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this, you wanna say something, go right ahead, I accept all comments, good, bad, or neutral.

Weiss and I got the Pelican back on Infinity without a problem, but everyone had been silent the entire ride, and with both Yang and Ruby, that was a very bad sign. We weren't deployed again even with Infinity unable to leave Requiem's orbit as it traveled to the nearby sun.

When we broke free and shot through a short slipspace burst, I had been sitting alone in my bunk, with the four in the isolated terminal in our room. Roland had made it very clear that he was not willing to allow other AI run around in Infinity's systems while he was working them.

I sighed and stood up, right as Weiss said, "Stop! If you start pacing again, you're liable to drive us to a way early Rampency." I laughed a bit nervously, and leaned against the wall, sliding down it, with a very sickening sort of noise, seeing as how I was still in my armor, and found myself sitting on the floor with my knees up to my chest and I was staring at the terminal.

While it had also been upgraded to be able to have all four at once, the projector had not been up sized, meaning that it was a tight fit for them. Ruby currently occupied the spaced that was Weiss's lap (who had, while embarrassed and accused her of being a dolt, not put up any sort of fight). Blake and Yang were casually sitting on the edge with their feet partially hanging off of the edge, with Blake playing, carefully, with Yang's, frighteningly, long hair.

Part of what made all four of my friends, no family (I can't see them as anything else), so special amongst AI was that they had found a way to hack into their own programming and give them traits they desired. Yang had, not surprisingly, been the first to do this, though Weiss later claimed she had all ready discovered how to do this but refused to do it. She had increased the size of her chest as well as gave herself far longer hair. She had also changed her avatar's color from a pale blue to a brilliant yellow, claiming she liked the color better.

Ruby, following in the steps of her sister, had been the next to mess with her image. She had made herself a bit shorter, at both Yang and Weiss's requests, Yang's being so that Ruby could better fit the "little sister" part, groans from everyone, and Weiss refused to say why. She also changed her color from a neon looking green to a blood red color (she was very confused as to why they referred to her as "Ruby" when she had been an emerald color).

Blake made very minor changes, slightly extending her hair, giving herself cat ears (she claimed to have found the option already in her programming and had decided she enjoyed the idea and activated it) and changed her color from an fluorescent orange to a dark black.

Weiss had been the last one to modify her appearance. She had given herself a side pony with her already long hair, as well as making her avatar whiter than snow, as apposed to her previous pink. She had also given herself a scar over her eye, reflecting a minor manufacturing error that resulted a small scratch, or as Weiss insists, a crack. Blake had actually been the reason Weiss finally changed her own programming. Upon seeing the cat ears she had frantically searched her own to see if she could find anything remotely dog related, and when she didn't, she applied some other changes she had deemed appropriate.

Yang leaned over and gave Blake a short kiss on the cheek. That was the other thing that baffled most "eggheads" about the gang was that they expressed several traits that are supposedly expressed in the theoretical "Metastability." They could, and would, go against questionable orders, enact on their emotions, even if it went against orders, or they could even flat out ignore orders if they so chose. The team had no idea at all as to why they were able to do such things, but they didn't do anything to try and change it. They would've most likely taken them from me by now, if not for the fact that Captain Laskey, and, to a much greater extent, Commander Palmer. Considering though that I had just failed a pretty important mission for her, that may change.

As if summoned by them, the very subject of my thoughts strode in. I immediately stood straight up and nearly slammed my hand into my head. "Cool it Dog," she said to me. She had called me dog from day one, claiming this was the "dog show" that I had been groomed for my whole life.

"So," she started, "Our last mission was a bust."

I sighed and only nodded in response.

"Damn shame. If it had been a success I might've had a chance to stop them damn eggheads, but the higher ups decided to take it out of my hands. Of course they're doing it in the typical, 'I'm better than you,' fashion."

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"You're all being separated," this elected a gasp from Ruby, who immediately wrapped her arms Weiss, who returned the gesture, with Yang and Blake doing the same. "As soon as we reach Earth's orbit, each of you will be headed on a separate ship to different systems, except you Dog. You'll still be under my orders."

I nodded and looked back down to the floor, wishing I had made that shot more than ever. I heard her start heading for the door when she stopped suddenly, "I know you five enjoy relaxing in the hangar from time to time, so if you head there soon, you'll see the new 'Snakes.' They're new ships, barely bigger than a Pelican, that are supposed to be able to use Slipspace travel on their own," and with that, she was gone.

Almost immediately after the door had shut Ruby burst into tears, and half cried, half screamed, "I don't wanna be alone! I don't wanna die alone!" Wrapping herself even further around Weiss, who simply pulled her in for a bigger hug and nodded.

"I wanna be with you," was all Weiss mumbled into Ruby's hair. Blake had her face buried in Yang's shoulder sobbing quietly, while Yang looked up at me with tear filled eyes and a bitter smile.

I suddenly realized what Palmer had said and kneeled down in front of their terminal, letting them get some of the emotion off. "You're allowed to cry," Weiss said to me, when Ruby's sobs had dwindled down to muffled hiccups and the occasional shudder.

I shook my head and said, "Spartans don't cry."

"Spartans are still human, and humans cry," was all Yang had to say in response to that.

"We know you don't want to leave us anymore than we want to leave you," Blake said, with her eyes still wet.

"Leave me?" I said, standing back up, "Girls…how the fuck you gonna leave me?"

This caused them all to stop and look first at each other than me, "Uh…we're being separated, remember," Yang said.

I sighed, realizing they probably hadn't heard the commander's last comment, they were to busy doing their best to comfort each other. "Climb in," I said as I placed my hand on the glass of the terminal, watching as my armor changed from its dull silver color, to first a blood red, then a snow white, a deeper than the void black, and finally a very bright yellow.

"Where are we going?" Yang asked as I stepped out of my room.

"The hangar," I answered shortly.

***

By the time I had made it to the hangar most of the usual crew members that occupy the areas were gone, most likely in the cafeteria getting something to eat and or drink. I saw one of the ships that must've been a Snake, but I feigned ignorance and asked, "Weiss, what are those new ships over there?"

My armor flashed to the girl's pure white color as she began gathering information. "Those are a new ship class nicknamed Snakes. They were named such a thing because they have built-in slipspace travel that allows them to behave like a traitor, who are commonly referred to as snakes, and allow enemy troops to come in behind the enemy."

I smirked, allowing them to put two and two together. I knew all of them had figured it out because the usual hum I can hear from them in the back of my mind, providing the connection, quieted to almost nonexistent.

"How did you find out about these?" Ruby finally asked.

"Little birdie told me," I said happily, "Weiss how long does it take for one of those to be prepped for take off?"

"Way ahead of you," Yang said right as one of the five on board's engines whined to life. I quickly moved onboard and sat down in the pilot seat, looking over the controls.

"Plug me in," Weiss said, and I laid my hand on top of the console, not seeing any terminal available for me to remove her chip from my helmet anyway. My armor changed to a crimson color as Weiss left the systems of my armor for the ship. "Ruby," she called as she appeared in the seat next to me, short, even for an average person, "Get this thing in the launching bay. By my calculations we are going to be out of slipspace soon and if he hasn't already, Roland is definitely going to notice us trying to leave when that happens!"

The ship jolted suddenly as it was lowered, and before to long we were sitting in the a long enclosed…hallway…of sorts, that we would be launching from before to long now. I glanced at the hologram of Weiss to my right and before I could stop myself, asked, "How?"

"Projector in the chair," she said simply.

My helmet made a soft popping noise as it suddenly was switched to private communications. "Hey Leo," Ruby said, "Stick your hand on the console."

"Why…"

"Just do it!" There was then another pop and the comm was public again. I placed my hand on the console as instructed and my armor changed from the red color to black.

Weiss let out a surprised gasp and exclaimed, "Ruby!?" Right as her hologram appeared in her girlfriend's lap, already snuggling up against her.

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby finally asked, with a massive shit-eating grin, when she was comfortable, "Is their something I can do for my girlfriend?"

Weiss cheeks adopted a red color as she became embarrassed and all she managed to get out was "Dolt."

The whole ship jerked suddenly and Weiss exclaimed, "That's our cue," and without warning the ship shot forward, out of the Infinity and into the the true infinity of space. The ship hugged the surface of the bigger as it began to travel in a loop around it. "This will make it more difficult for them to pinpoint when we jump to slipspace, and from where we did jump, so they'll have an even more difficult time finding out where we went."

"Until they access the tracking devices on board!" Ruby said suddenly.

"There are tracking devices on this thing!?"

"There was one in the system, but I just finished disabling it. I found another one built in under the console."

"Where?" I asked I grabbed hold and ripped the cover off of the wall of the console.

"Gold wire."

I scanned around until I finally found it, grabbing hold of it and ripping it from the under the console. I held it up in front of Ruby and Weiss and said calmly, "Got it."

We reached the belly of the monster of a ship and our ship jumped. When we were in slipspace I finally allowed myself to laugh and loudly, to the point where everyone else had joined in with me. "Well ladies," I said, still giggling, "We are now wanted fugitives of the UNSC."

***

Run Away, Run Away  
Go change yourself  
Run Away, Run Away  
I'll Attack  
I'll Attack  
I'll A-

30 Seconds to Mars: Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in all honesty, this was not what I had in mind. What I had in mind was longer, specifically when Palmer was talking to Leo and the gang. I ended up redoing that part so many times just trying to get it to flow the way I had intended mentally, but it was so stubborn and…yeah.
> 
> If I had gotten that to had been cooperative this might've come out tomorrow because like I said, it would've been hopefully a lot longer. Would've ended basically the same way, but it would have definitley have had at least a thousand more words.
> 
> I think I'm done ranting about how I was going to do this, feel free to tell me what you thought of it, I appreciate any and all comments.


	4. Old Embarrassments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo contacts an old friend of his grandfather! Embarrassment happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this for me.

Everyone stopped laughing and the ship went to a dead silent. I glanced around the cabin a bit better, to see there were three other chairs in the room and I gently placed my hand back on the console. Blake and Yang seemed to understand what I had been implying because my armor returned to its dull silver color and the two projections appeared in the other chairs in there, with one still unoccupied since Ruby was still in Weiss’s lap.

“Way to put a damper on the mood there Blake finally said, glaring at me. Yang joined in on the glare and crossed her arms, looking very childish.

I rolled my eyes, then remembered I still had my helmet on and just said, “I can’t help it’s the truth. As much as we don’t want to admit it, what I said is a fact, and we’re probably going to have to ditch this ship, or make it not look like it was just stolen from a high grade military ship.”

There were groans all around and Ruby looked very heartbroken at the thought of having to get rid of the ship. “He’s not wrong,” Weiss said, looking unhappy about it, “It’s a pretty easy to recognize ship, if we don’t make it something personal, or ditch it entirely, we’ll be tracked down and caught really fast.”

“Unless you all want to be tested on while separated from each other,” I deadpanned, causing a wide variety of faces ranging from horrified to terrified on each one at the thought. “That’s what I thought. I’ll leave it up to you four to decide if we are getting rid of this thing, or changing the way it looks while I get in contact with a couple of old family friends.”

The chairs all turned to face each other as they began a rapid conversation. I knew better than to try to listen on them during a rapid fire conversation. Last time I tried that, I could practically feel my poor little brain sobbing in my skull.

I turned back to the console and quickly activated the Slipspace communications feature. I scanned around a bit and quickly secured the conversations, jamming it from all unwanted listeners.

When it was secure I contacted Kenneth. I hadn’t talked to him in years, the last time had been back when my grandfather had been training me at the age of sixteen. “Hello? This is Kenneth and Platoon Fifty, Kenneth speaking.”

“Hey man,” I said, doing my best to somewhat sound like the way my grandfather had always addressed him.

“Who is this?” he said, obviously not recognizing my now ten year older voice.

I sighed and decided it would be best to simply be direct with the man. “It’s me, Leonidas.”

“Who?” he asked, sounding very confused.

I groaned and looked over my shoulder to see that they were still conversing at length behind me before saying, “You know, Leonidas Mendez.”

“Listen kid, I only know two Mendezs. One of them is dead and the other is currently a Spartan, so you had best tell me what you want before I hang up.”

“The Spartan one is me. You remember,” I gulped slightly and muttered, “It’s Little Leg.”

“It’s who, I’m sorry, it’s, what was that I couldn’t hear you.”

I was very tempted to simply tell him to fuck off, but decided I needed this guy’s help, and simply said, “It’s Little Leg.”

“Oh! Hey Little Leg! It’s been a while. I thought you were a Spartan now, what are you doing calling me?”

“Was just letting you know that we might have something for you to touch up on here soon, but I’m not certain,” I replied, wanting to end the conversation before anyone else heard me.

“Seriously man?! You don’t talk to me in about ten years and the only thing you want to talk about is how you MIGHT have a job for me. Nope. Either confirm the job, then call me, or call me to talk, but don’t just give me some stupid warning like we have been hanging out together for the past ten years all the stinking time.”

“Actually,” Weiss said suddenly over the comm to him, “The job is confirmed. What do you think the chances are that you and some people can come out and meet us at your shop on Scandra in about a week?”

“…Little Leg…”

I groaned loudly again as I heard Yang laugh loudly, “Yes?” Already thoroughly embarrassed.

“Why did you not mention that you had a woman now?”

“I’m just a friend,” Weiss interjected again.

“Yeah!” Ruby yelled loudly, “She’s my woman if she were anyone’s!”

“Look can you be there or not?” I asked loudly, trying to get this to all stop before it got even more embarrassing for me.

“Yeah we’ll be there,” he said, and I could hear someone laughing loudly on the other end.

“Thanks, I’ll see you then,” I said quickly as I hung up the call.

I turned the chair around to go ahead and confront the new problem that had presented itself. I was met by a series of smirks all around. “Little Leg?” Yang asked with her smirk getting bigger.

“My grandfather randomly brought me along with him to get some of the training equipment I would be using later. I had been about five at the time and had been even more nervous around people. Anyway Kenneth’s father rushed up to me going on and on about how adorable I was and then he asked me my name. Well, since I was so nervous, I had stuttered and tried to say Leo, and somehow ended up saying Leg. So I’ve been Little Leg ever since,” I said, feeling my cheeks burn at the embarrassment of the memory.

The cabin was dead silent for about two seconds before everyone burst out laughing loudly. I groaned again and turned back around, really wishing that I knew other people that were trustworthy enough so for me to not have to deal with the embarrassment of that.

“I am so never letting you live that down you know…Little Leg!” Yang got out while laughing, which for some reason made Blake and Ruby laugh even harder.

“I’m well aware of that Yang,” I said with another sigh. On the plus side, I thought to myself, that’s one thing I can check off my list.

“Hey!” Ruby suddenly called out, forcing all of us to focus on her. “How do we know these guys won’t just turn us in?”

“Ruby…” Weiss started what seemed undoubtedly seemed as though she was going to start one of her lectures.

“No Weiss. Listen for a second. People who have been known as ‘friends’ have turned others in before,” Ruby said while crossing her arms.

“You know that training equipment I mentioned earlier, it was stuff the used to train the old Spartan twos. The UNSC isn’t just going to give that stuff up you know. It was taken, bought, and sold, illegally. We can trust them,” I said confidently, glad that I could properly vouch for someone.

“Ok then,” Ruby said, her smile returning, “Then lead the way Little Leg.”

I put my head on the console as another chorus of laughter went through the air.

***

I would have kept you forever  
But we had to sever  
It ended for both of us fater than a

30 Seconds to Mars: Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probabs be a Master Chief one, because I still need to make sure I get him covered at least once.


	5. Credit Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pitstop may take a lot longer than originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this for me.

"I've got some bad news," Weiss said. I opted to stay quiet, she would either tell us anyway, or it wasn't bad enough to bother mentioning, and so far I had been unable to so much as open my mouth without another round of laughter popping up.

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I was checking our fuel, and we need to stop relatively soon."

"Damn it," I muttered frustratedly, "I had hoped to be at Scandra by now!"

"We aren't supposed to be there for another day at least, Leo, if all goes well, our stop will only take a couple of hours," Blake said calmly.

Yang groaned loudly and said, "Just because you said that, now this is going to take absolutely forever."

"Well Kenneth won't wait forever, so we'll need to get fuel quickly. It may be best to wear my armor."

Weiss started, "You'll just draw a lot of attention to yourself, and the UNSC probably already has this ship marked-"

"Which is exactly why I need to be ready to fight if something happens. I can fight without the armor, but if I'm going to get shot at, I would rather have something that can sort of absorb them other than my face." I said.

"Well depending on what they try to shoot you with, your face may still take the bullet," Ruby said, sounding a little to cheerful.

"You aren't helping Ruby," Yang said quietly.

Ruby cocked her head for a second and frowned, "What? What did I say?"

I sighed and turned, "Nothing Ruby. So where are we stopping Weiss?"

"There's a remote, out of the way planet with a decent fueling station." Weiss replied.

"How quickly would they receive the warning to keep an eye out for us?" I asked.

Weiss hesitated for a couple of seconds, probably running through everything she had on the place, "They're low priority for updates, even urgent ones. They probably haven't received any sort of warning, and they aren't liable to until we've left."

Yang audibly groaned and said, "The more you all say ways this shouldn't go wrong, the more likely this WILL go wrong!"

"We're almost there," Blake said.

"I'm pulling us out of Slipspace," Weiss said, before any more arguments could be made.

The ship jerked back as we pulled out and before us was a large, though nowhere near as big as Requiem had been, mostly a colored, planet. "Everyone," Blake started, "Welcome to Dweren."

"I'm going to assume that it's a mostly desert planet then?" Yang said teasingly.

"It's eighty-five percent desert, twelve percent populated cities, and three percent spread out oasis." Blake said quickly, listing off some of the geological survey information.

"How do all of you still have so much of that information?" I asked.

"We split up as much relevant data we could and downloaded it," Ruby said happily.

"How long did that take?"

"About twenty seconds," Ruby said cheerfully.

"Mine took thirty-three seconds," Weiss sighed.

"Forty-six seconds," Blake said casually.

"I took twenty-three seconds," Yang said happily.

"Ok, well, we going to land this hunk of junk, or just chill above it until the UNSC comes and takes their ship back, and sends you off to who knows where," I said.

"I'm going, I'm going," Weiss muttered, "You need to stop bringing that up already."

"You're going to cause problems if you keep bringing that up," Yang muttered annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair, content to let Weiss take care of getting us there. I watched out the window as we descended, the ship taking on a red tint as it continued. "Aren't we coming in a little hot?" I asked.

"Damn it!" Weiss shouted, "The gravity is stronger than I originally calculated. I'm adjusting now, but, there is going to be damage to Beacon."

"Beacon?" I asked.

"What we decided on as the name for the ship," Ruby replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's sort of the shining light of not only our hope, but if we actually manage to get away, it will be a sort of guiding light that we'll hopefully keep returning to," Yang said with a smile.

"When did you decide on that?" I asked.

"A little while after we decided we were keeping the ship," Blake said casually.

I just rolled my eyes again, but found I couldn't disagree with their reasoning for it. "If you dolts are done, we're here."

I looked back out the forward window, and saw that we were at an old fashioned looking fuel station. I stood up and placed my hand on the console, "Alright everyone, climb in."

My armor cycled through their colors as they boarded, Red, White, Black, and finally Yellow. I moved to the door when Yang asked, "Aren't we going to take some kind of weapons?"

I glanced at the few weapons lining the walls, something I had actually missed until now. "I didn't see those until now, for one, but I still don't want to take any."

"Why?"

"If any sort of military outpost does get information on us, shouldn't we be armed?" Blake asked.

"I don't want to cause any deaths over our escape. I'm not afraid to kill to protect you four, but let's try to avoid it if we can," I said.

"Can't argue with that keep me of logic," Weiss said.

"You can," Blake started, "It's extremely idealistic, and not likely to be upheld."

"Haven't you heard of Batman?" Yang asked hopefully.

"And how many innocent lives are lost by his opponents because he refuses to kill them? How many lives were ended by The Joker, when all Batman would have had to do was kill him," Blake countered

"Well, I'm not opposed to killing, let's just try to avoid it for now," I said, trying to clarify.

"I'm telling you that sentiment won't work, but if you don't want to listen, that's your choice," Blake huffed.

I sighed in response and grabbed a shotgun off the wall, holding it above my back until I felt the magnetic pull, and then let it go. I didn't have to see Blake's face to know that she had a smug grin. I went ahead and grabbed a couple of shells, seeing as how the weapon was worthless with out the damn things. I ran them through the slots on my hips, not the most inconspicuous way of carrying them, but hopefully they would deter to many questions.

I walked down the ramp and about ran into the places owner who had been pacing at the bottom. I pitied him slightly, because he visibly cowered when he saw me, a fully armored Spartan, coming down the ramp towards him.

"My ship here needs fuel," I called down to him.

He chuckled nervously, and nodded, "I figured as much, but I also noticed your pretty sharp landing there. Your ship in need of repairs?"

"How much will it cost me?"

"Not much actually," he said, calming down as the topic became business, "It'll probably cost you an extra two hundred credits and a couple hours of your time."

I reached up and quickly tapped on my helmet, switching it to private chat, "Can the ship still fly without the repairs."

"In atmosphere it'll be fine, but we'll be in trouble if we try leaving without them, especially with the increased gravity," Weiss said confidently.

"Well, shit," I muttered before switching the speakers back on, "If it won't be to much trouble, that would be helpful, thank you."

"This is just your standard Pelican right? I don't recognize the numbers on it as a local one, but I didn't see anything with Slipspace capability popup in the outer atmosphere," he questioned.

"Yeah it's just a Pelican."

"Then where did it come from?"

I hesitated for a second before I remembered a rumor that had floated around Infinity. "I was on a Sangheili ship."

He frowned at the word before he finally recognized it. "But shouldn't I still have seen it?"

"You know those Elites, they like showing off their tech, and they cloaked as soon as they pulled out, and they have more Phantoms than they do Pelicans, and they just didn't have enough fuel for this bad boy here."

He smirked at me and nodded. "Well, like I said, you'll be stuck here for a couple of hours."

"Right, right. There any sort of communication capabilities in here, I should probably let the ship know that I'll be down here for a while longer than I originally expected. The ships communications got messed up during my screwed up landing, which is why I was onboard so long."

"Sorry, but this place doesn't have any sort of communication capabilities. The town center, it should be able to contact your ship," he said, smiling now, "I thought your helmet was supposed to do that already."

"It's limited, it has to have something to amplify the range enough to breach the atmosphere. So with my Pelican's signal busted the way it is, can't reach the ship."

"Sure, like I said, the town center should be more than able to reach your ship."

I nodded and headed out, looking around at the rustic looking town. The buildings were mostly lightly colored, trying to avoid drawing the heat in. I could see what was probably the town center down the street a ways. It looked a lot like someone had just stabbed a needle of sorts into the ground, it was so talk and awkward looking. I looked to my left and saw a bank not far away.

I needed to stay away from the town center, because it would be one of the first places to get the warning to keep an eye out for me and the gang. I also needed to get to the bank and withdraw as much money as I can get away with before the UNSC wises up and freezes my account.

I strode up to an ATM outside the building itself and placed my hand on the console. "Yang."

The machine began spitting out bills like no tomorrow. "Are we really going to steal all of this money?" Ruby asked unhappily.

"It's not like we really have much of a choice here Ruby," Blake said indifferently.

"What the hell you doing there?" A voice asked beside me.

I turned my head to look over to see a couple of UNSC soldiers, one armed with a shotgun, the other with a battle rifle. "I'm withdrawing some money," I said.

"That usually involves a card tin-man." The one with the shotgun hefted it towards my head.

"Since when does the UNSC act as police officers?" Yang asked through the speakers.

"Is that an AI?" Battle Rifle asked.

"Weren't we supposed to keep an eye out for a Spartan with AI?" Shotgun asked.

"Looks like we found our guy."

"Well, shit," Yang said frustratedly.

***

Kill off this thinking, it's starting to skink in  
I'm losing control now and without you I can finally see  
Run away, run away  
I'll attack

30 Seconds to Mars- Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Been forever since I've updated this thing. Thank God (or whatever deity you happen to worship) for other pieces of Halo fanfiction, because I had some downloaded ahead of time incase I ever lost wifi, mostly Two Graves and the Path of Demons, highly recommend the both of those for any who haven't read them, and man, I got hit by inspiration pretty hard, this could see an increase of updates. But I'm not guaranteeing that, do not hold me to that, you'll regret it.
> 
> So, I've finally hit it, that one point that seems inevitable for every Fanfiction writer out there. I started a smut piece. I've been saying I've had plans to write smut but I've actually got this one going. I'm also just going to be honest with you here and now, I'm a virgin. I've never had sex before, ever. Not only that, but I'm a guy virgin, so I have no idea, about the finer details of lesbian sex, which is part of why I've been putting off posting those smut chapters for Blood of the Roses, which I do still intend to post them some day, just…not today. Perhaps when I've written more smut, because I see that as inevitable. So whenever my smut is posted, it's probably going to be awful. All of my information for it comes from smut. I'll admit I read smut, nothing wrong with that as far as I'm concerened. But yes, I've hit that point. Depending on my upcoming week, and how busy ChaosLink ends up being, I may have it posted by Friday, but then again, I may not have it posted until a month from now, like I said, depends on my week, and life for that matter.
> 
> Um…I think that's everything I wanted to say. Feel free to comment, offer suggestions for improvement, or heck, just tell me you like/hate it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to Happy for looking over this for me, luckily I didn't try to finish this up today, I got it done a few days ago and sent this to be edited earlier in the week.

”Maybe we can talk about this?” I offered while putting my hands up to the two solders before me.

Instead of replying the one with the battle rifle moved a hand up to his helmet, probably to report us in. I immediately smacked the shotgun out of the other’s hand and snagged the raising hand, easily flipping the soldier over my shoulder. I grabbed the helmet off his head while he was stunned and easily tossed it aside, moving to put myself between them and it. The one that had been disarmed quickly scrambled to pick up his weapon turning to face me with it in hand.

“Shields,” I muttered, and Yang calmly offered an affirmative, and my shield bar quickly filled up two more times, the first one being green, the following being a deep red. I figured the trade off was how quickly I would be able to move, but for now this would be fine. I started a march toward the one with the shotgun, showing that I was actually moving slower, as I had suspected.

He fired a single warning shot to my right, either that or he was just a really terrible aim, but a few stray pellets bounced off my shield, barely even bringing the top layer down an eighth of it. I kept marching at him, undeterred even when he started firing directly at me (so that first one had been a warning shot) and it quickly tore about half my top layer away. “He’s using an older model, less of a spread, at the cost of less impact, making it more effective as a police weapon, because its far less likely to accidentally kill someone if you shoot them in the leg,” Blake offered.

“It’s a poor weapon to enter combat in with a Spartan,” I replied, “Isn’t this more of Yang’s forte though?”

“Yang’s occupied with keeping your shields working at the level that they are, besides, this model was filed as a light weapon instead of the arguable heavy that the regular models are.”

“Fine then,” I replied as I ripped the poor weapon choice from the young soldier’s hands, casually smacking it against his head helmet, knocking him flat to the ground.

“He’s out,” Ruby called, doing a quick vital check to make sure I hadn’t accidentally killed the poor bastard. Before I could reply there was the unmistakable sound of a burst shot, and my had been recharging shields flinched down again to a quarter of the second layer of shields.

I looked over my shoulder to see the solder shaking as he held his rifle aimed at me, his helmet back on. “Has he already alerted the locals?” I asked not moving, unsure what I should do, what sort of strategy would be most effective right now.

“I’m definitely reading active radio contact from him, but I what I’m not sure of is if he’s already told them about us yet or not.”

  “Read all incoming chatter, I’ll take care of him,” I muttered, and turned to face the solder fully. “You missed,” I called out as I started toward him. He continued to shake as I easily covered the ground between us without difficulty, my shields and speed both back to normal now that the shotgun wasn’t a threat. “You’re supposed to aim for the head when firing on someone, otherwise, the most you’ll do is piss them off.” He visibly shook harder and I almost felt bad for the poor sap. It wasn’t his fault he had been assigned patrol for today, but he was in my way and I needed to take him down.

I easily clonked him on the head, leaving a small dent in the helmet, and he collapsed to his side. I removed the helmet off of his head and looked it over, “Anyway of telling if he managed to-“

“We’ve got Warthogs incoming!” Weiss yelled before I could finish.

“Do we have a read on how many?” I asked.

“Two full mounted heading our way,” Weiss replied, clearly still distracted by the radio chatter.

“Well, at least now we know if he called us out or not,” Ruby replied.

I picked up the battle rifle and ammo that the troop had been carrying, and surveyed the rooftops around us, “Vantage points?”

“There are about ten good vantage points,” Ruby replied as several waypoints were highlighted on my HUD.

“Ones that will let me pull off the first shot undetected?”

“That limits you down to three,” Blake said, and seven of the waypoints vanished.

“Which one will best stand up against the LAAG?”

Instead of replying, two waypoints vanished, leaving the one a short distance away. “Weiss, how long have we got?”

“Not long,” Weiss replied, “About two minutes until they get here, they scrambled pretty quickly.”

“Then I better hop to it,” I said. I moved quickly to the building and scanned the edge, easily finding and marking various footholds and such that I needed. I hovered the weapon over my back until the magnetic lock triggered and pulled it out of my hand. I leapt up to the first footholds, and I quickly scrambled up the wall and reached the roof with relative ease. I moved to the edge scanned the area.

I pulled the rifle off my back and focused on a few different areas bellow, testing the zoom and the range I could get out of it. I easily crouched down and best I could tell I had all but vanished to anyone below me. I lightly tapped against the wall I was behind and nodded lightly to myself, this would definitely hold against the viable blizzard of bullets it would receive for sheltering me.

“Weiss, how long we got?” I asked after I had made myself comfortable there.

“They should be here any moment,” was the reply I received, and true to her word, there was the faint, yet unmistakable roar of the ATV coming this way. I ducked back down and waited. They reached a impossibly loud roar before the noise suddenly went idle, to little more than a purr coming from them. I carefully raised my head above my cover and saw they were at least forty meters away, scanning the ground around them.

I focused in and saw that the two passengers and drivers had gotten out and were wandering around casually, their assault rifles all on hand and at the ready. Now these guys are here for a fight, I thought, especially when I noticed one was carrying a SAW around instead of the typical assault rifle most solders carried. I shifted focus to the two men still mounted on their guns, doing a slow scan around them. I carefully lined up a shot with the leg of one of them, and pulled the trigger, ducking down again as soon as the gun’s shot went off.

“Weiss, patch me into their radio chatter.”

“We’re under fire! We’re under fire!”

“Did anyone get eyes on hostile?”

“Negative, negative! Single shot heard from the south east.”

“Someone take care of Baker, and get a man on that gun, we can not leave ourselves open out here!”

I popped up and fired another shot into the leg of the other solder on the LAAG of the other Warthog. I quickly fired off a couple more shots off into a few other solders, taking three down until they caught sight of me.

All that left was the lieutenant with his SAW. He fired on my cover and I quickly ducked down as dust went off in all directions from the impacts of his shots. “Control this is Gamma leader!”

“Go ahead Gamma leader.”

“Damn it all,” I muttered before leaping over the side and charging straight at the officer.

“The Spartan is taking us out, repeat the rogue Spartan is confirmed!” The officer shouted as I drove my elbow into his face, knocking him back and down.

“Is he alive?” I asked looking at him.

“I’m reading vitals,” Blake replied easily.

“We’ve got other things we need to worry about,” Weiss interrupted, “That message he got out in the end, it was sent out.”

“Out? Where to? Who received it?”

“Infinity. They’re on their way.”

Run away, run away,  
Go change yourself  
Run away, run away  
Now I'll attack  
I'll attack  
I'll a-

30 Seconds to Mars - Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there's a new chapter of Twisted Fates! Hope everyone enjoyed, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I thought it worked for keeping the story moving. Sorry it's a shorter one, there's only so many ways to write one man taking down a small group without it feeling like I'm dragging it out.
> 
> Geeze, now that I'm posting things consistently I have a whole lot less to say. Probably a new one-shot for the Legion next, but who knows with me? I'll see you all next week! (Probably)


	7. Closure

Dear Readers,

This story is now over. Worst things to hear right? Well, I'm sorry to say it, but I have lost all interest in this story, and basically all my crossover pieces. So, I'm sorry to say that the hiatus status has been revoked, and in its place, I'm closing this piece, and will be/already have done so with my other crossover piece, The Rose Emblem. Should anyone have any interest in taking this piece from me, I am more than willing to negotiate with them on it, but otherwise, I am done with it.

My sincerest apologies,  
Shadowmaster68

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this chapter was extremely short, but I wanted to start off like this ok. In my opinion it'll get better, especially after "the event." I've got so many plans and ideas for this story I'm not even joking.
> 
> I AM going to warn everyone, Team WOLF is my main project, and this is just a side thing I can work on if I'm waiting on ChaosLink to proofread my newest chapter for Team WOLF, or I hit a bad case of writer's block. So, updates will be few and FAR between, you've been warned.
> 
> If I'm honest, I got the idea for the song lyrics at the end from a Master Chief/Cortanna story called: The Parallel: Two Corpses. It's really good and I highly recommend you folks read it.
> 
> That's everything I needed to cover so…bye for now, I'll return…eventually *says that in a totally not creepy or weird way while backing into a dark corner*


End file.
